Great Expectations
is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the 49th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary George's grief begins to prove too much for Callie and even Izzie, who starts baking, but only a little. Cristina and Burke's continued silence proves for an interesting dinner party with Derek and Meredith and the Chief makes an announcement that sends the attendings running for answers; meanwhile, Bailey wants to start her own project, and uses the attendings current state in her favor. Full Summary This is the first revelation of the night as Callie bolts from his bedroom, worn out by O'Malley's constant need for lovin'. She implores upon Izzie to take over. Not in bed, but as a friend, caring for the grieving George. As much as she loves George, Callie just can't satisfy his sudden, unwavering need for that booty. Dismayed at being shunned by Addison since their kiss, Alex confronts her and says he's not interested. Whether he's serious about that or not, he wants in on her surgeries - and is not a fan of being avoided. Perplexed, she accepts Alex's request to be let back onto the vagina squad - future hookups notwithstanding. Rumors are flying around Seattle Grace that Richard is stepping down as Chief, and the would-be successors are already jockeying for position. At first, Burke says he's not interested, not worthy. Later, after talking to Miranda, he decides he's not ready to just pass on the goal that was once as good as his. Addison also throws her hat in the ring. Derek is livid when he learns Preston was originally the Chief's top choice - and even more enraged after Meredith left the retirement rumor slip to Mark. The disgruntled plastic surgeon was about to quit, but the impending vacancy as head of surgery made him rethink it. Suffice it to say, Derek was pissed - at everyone involved, and the world. Fortunately, he makes amends with a sincere apology to Mer later on. Despite all the speculation and in-fighting, Richard's retirement is left in doubt. First, he confides in Miranda (who as a resident does not have enough seniority to succeed him) that she would have been his choice and will be chief herself one day. He'd only been giving Bailey the runaround regarding her idea for a Seattle Grace free clinic so she'd get used to life without him. Further clouding Richard's future is Adele, who shuts the door in his face when he arrives home to announce that he's finally hung up his scrubs. It looks as if she has another man in the house. Regardless, it's clear she's moved on, as she tells Richard unequivocally that when she said she didn't have any more time to wait, she was serious. And that was months ago. Even if she won't be chief yet, Miranda is empowered by the Chief's vote of confidence, and promptly gets Burke, Derek, Addison and Sloan to sign off on her proposal. She still needs funding to make it happen, however, and fortunately, a certain intern steps up to the plate. The newly wealthy Izzie Stevens says they should call it the Denny Duquette clinic. A 23-year-old, Jilly, is admitted with Stage 4 cervical cancer - but it turns out that her family situation that makes the situation even more serious. She ran away from home at age 16 with her best friend, Rachel. Because she was baptized and then left, Rachel is forever shunned by the Amish community they grew up in. For Jilly, who was never baptized, the door remains open for a return. When her Amish parents arrive at Seattle Grace, Jilly knows she is trapped between worlds - and the news she receives about her tumor spreading tears her apart. Despite their fractured family ties, and as close as she is to Rachel, home will always be home to her. Jilly decides to return, so that if she dies, it will be in the place where she was born. Once again taking her emotional cues from her patient, Izzie decides that she must let her best friend go, just as Rachel must with Jilly. She and George have the closest of bonds, but even Izzie can't soothe his grief. The person that can, apparently, is Callie - and not just sexually. She means everything to him, he professes, and after an outpouring of emotion, George drops to one knee and says, "Marry me." A runner who pushes himself too far and nearly loses his legs as a result teaches Cristina a lesson. Rather than always trying to win, or in Yang's case, being right, it's about finishing the race. Crossing that finish line. Giving your best for the long haul. She ends her standoff with Dr. Burke by expressing her dedication to making their relationship work, no matter what happens. Burke finally breaks his silence with these words: "Marry me." Cast Main Cast 313MeredithGrey.png|Dr. Meredith Grey 313CristinaYang.png|Dr. Cristina Yang 313IzzieStevens.png|Dr. Izzie Stevens 313AlexKarev.png|Dr. Alex Karev 313GeorgeO'Malley.png|Dr. George O'Malley 313MirandaBailey.png|Dr. Miranda Bailey 313RichardWebber.png|Dr. Richard Webber 313AddisonMontgomery.png|Dr. Addison Montgomery 313CallieTorres.png|Dr. Callie Torres 313MarkSloan.png|Dr. Mark Sloan 313PrestonBurke.png|Dr. Preston Burke 313DerekShepherd.png|Dr. Derek Shepherd 313AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 313Rachel.png|Rachel 313JillianMiller.png|Jillian Miller 313SteveBeck.png|Steve Beck 313Mr.Miller.png|Mr. Miller 313Mrs.Miller.png|Mrs. Miller *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Rachel Boston as Rachel *Jessica Stroup as Jillian Miller *Joe Holt as Steve Beck Co-Starring *Michael P. Byrne as Mr. Miller *Kathleen Mary Carthy as Mrs. Miller Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Great Expectations, originally sung by KISS. *This episode scored 21.50 million viewers. *Callie places Izzie on "Georgewatch 2007", making the year 2007. Gallery Quotes :(Izzie knocks on George's bedroom door) :Izzie: George, can I come in? I made you some cookies and brownies and muffins, of course, I always make muffins. :Callie: (comes out from room) Thank God you're here. I can't take it anymore. Three times already tonight, and he's getting ready for a fourth. :Izzie: What are you talking about? Oh. Oh, eew. :Callie: No, no I get it, you're crying, you're depressed and I know we all deal in different ways, but this is not grieving, this is my legs being bent in ways my legs do not go. A-And I know, I know his dad died, and I get it, I feel horrible for him. :Izzie: (laughs) I can give you guys some privacy, I can go far far away... :Callie: (cuts her off, whispers) No no! No! No! You stay. You take over for me, okay? :Izzie: Callie Torres! :Callie: No! I don't- Not like that, I mean. I am giving him to you. You are now officially on George Watch 2007, OK, you are his friend. Yay! And I need a break. I need to heal. I need to heal. :Izzie: No! No! What am I supposed to do? :Callie: I need to heal. I need to heal. Please, I need to heal. :George: Callie? :Callie: (after she and Izzie both freeze at George's call) Thank you, goodbye. (flees) :Izzie: No, Callie! :George: (coming out from room, naked) What is taking you so- (Izzie stares at George and he realizes, and hides behind the door) Oh! :Izzie: (averts her eyes and stifling a smile) Er- s-she had to go. Are you hungry? ---- :Cristina: I was right. I swear I really believe what I did was right. I don't want you to forgive me. Frankly, I'd find it patronizing if you did. Because... while I know I was right, you think I'm wrong. Which doesn't matter...because... I'm in this. I'm in this for the long haul. And I'm in this to finish the race. So if that means I don't win this one, then fine. I don't win. You win. I'm talking. See? I'm talking first. You win. :Burke: Marry me. Marry me, Cristina Yang. ---- :George: I don't want to waste another minute. :Callie: I can't have sex with you again, George. Ok? I can't- I just- I- Enough with the sex. :George: Since my dad died, I feel like someone ripped out my stomach, filled the hole with asphalt. I laugh every time I remember I'm never going to talk to him again because it just sounds like the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I can't believe it's real. But every time I look at you- I feel better. It shocks me. It knocks my wind out, but it's true. I don't have to have sex with you, I'd be happy just look at you from across the room. And even that, anything, any piece of you. And, hopefully, all of you... that'd be the best thing. Because I love you. :Callie: George. :George: (gets on one knee) Marry me? Will you marry me? Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes